


[马东] who wants to live forever?

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[马东] who wants to live forever?

※警告：互攻暗示、1.5句话星辰

李马克觉得饿。  
事实上距离他们吃晚饭，姑且称之为晚饭好了，才不到三个小时，更别提睡前在玹哥来他房间借充电器，他自己的落在了车上而李马克总有plus one，晚餐的乌克兰传统菜式餐厅在他们临走前送了可颂和盐面包，郑在玹顺便拿来两个给他。  
他掰开面包，又从酒店的茶包盒里翻出一小块黄油涂上，恶狠狠大口咬下，险些啃到食指，这才发现自己其实一直感到饥饿，拍MV的时候饿，吃晚饭的时候也饿，甚至早在土航的飞机上吃鹰嘴豆泥差点吐出来的时候，李马克就一直在饿着。  
房间里暖气很足，黄油几乎化成了水油分离的状态，李马克吃了一口觉得味道可疑，这才翻过包装看看保质期，临近的日期令他更迫切地，把剩下的小半块黄油也涂满面包，三两口吃进肚里。  
他从来没法拒绝这个。  
快到保质期的黄油，妈妈做失手的饭菜， 少年时领养回家跛了一条腿的小狗，任谁看都说不像话的密集行程，很丑也并没他说得那么舒适的鞋子，住酒店时正对着电梯的那个房间。  
如果没有遇到我，你们可怎么办呢？  
他常常这样想。  
李马克没法拒绝这些不完美甚至残缺不全的物件，他乐于对他们负责，即便自己也常为此拖累疲惫不堪。如果没有遇到我，你们可怎么办呢？可不完美的东西理所应当完美地属于他，残缺不全才能全部都是他的，这以一种奇异的方式给予他赖以生存的安全感。  
他在空闲时看过心理学的书籍和论坛，有种说法讲这也是一种自恋情结，你把自己当成了救世主。  
救世主吗？他真的愿意试试。或许正因如此上天才给了他一个最麻烦的队友，和恋人。  
在想起李东赫的一瞬间，于黑暗中辗转反侧的李马克，忽然觉得更饿了。

几天前，他们还在温暖的南方岛屿。  
“哥是不是用了我的沐浴液？”  
此时他们刚刚做完一轮，李马克陷在软绵绵的床单里，队内唯一会叫他哥的队友两腿分开跨坐在他身上，质问他。  
李马克能感觉到自己的大腿皮肤上有一块很湿很热，因为淌出来的东西正在变得愈发潮乎乎的。想到那是他自己的东西，李马克便又有些发硬了。  
即便下半身仍然一塌糊涂，像个湿蛋糕胚，李东赫的上半身倒已经规规矩矩穿好了T恤衫，干爽、整洁、一丝褶皱也无。他有次含糊说过不喜欢看到自己的身体，所以一有机会就要赶紧遮起来。李马克有时候念他顾头不顾尾，他就拉着他的手从衣服下摆伸进去，手掌擦过他的乳尖，再滑到侧腰，往下一点，再往下摸一点。  
“因为尾巴还没长出来啊。”这样讲，分不清他是失望还是得意。  
即便正经穿衣服时也同样如此，首尔的雪数不清下了几场，李东赫出门时上半身总裹得严严实实只露半张脸，像只探头探脑的狐獴，可一条破洞牛仔裤却从首尔穿到了台北。在被彻底脱掉前，破洞里露出的膝盖骨像两只小兔子，于李马克这天每个放空的间隙里自动蹦到他眼前，对他发出邀请，你想不想？你想不想？  
李马克绝望地把脸埋进双手，不能再往下想。  
那对小巧而灵活的关节此刻支在李马克大腿两侧，被床单磨得有些发红了，关节的主人使劲皱了两下鼻子，分辨着空气中除了汗水和精液以外的熟悉味道。  
“是不是偷用了我的沐浴液？”他又问了一遍，装作生气的样子。  
“我跟你说了，你同意了的，当时你在沙发上玩手机……”直至看到李东赫的脸笑成更小的一团，李马克才意识到自己又一次被对方耍了。“虽然认真是哥的优点，可要是不逗逗这么认真的哥就是我的错了”生于6月6的恶魔之子曾经这样说。  
“我的沐浴液真的很好闻吧。”  
“呀，你是小狗吗？”  
李马克伸出手挠了挠他的下巴，因为又一次被戏弄了，他有些恼，够住李东赫的脖子把他拉下来，凶狠地同他接吻。现在几乎整只小狗狗都贴上他的身体了。胸口贴着胸口，嘴唇咬住嘴唇，水就要漫出来。  
他的舌头滑入对方的口腔，湿热的嘴唇像是要吞吃他，他舔他的牙龈，然后是上颚，在对方喘息着要空气的时候又撤出来啃咬他的下巴，李东赫发出了第一声难耐的喘息，李马克提醒自己这次一定要记得去查一查人的听觉和阴茎之间到底存在着什么样的关联，不然他的下半身怎么会立刻就硬得发痛。  
他的不应期在变短，这让李马克有些害怕，不知道是否全世界的人类都在谈恋爱时随时发情。  
这个人亲起来像春天一样，李东赫一边跟他接吻一边想，温暖、湿润、生机勃勃、舌头下总压着颗西瓜糖，花粉浓度太高的时候他会过敏，痒咝咝的。首尔的春天总是短暂，宜人温度稍纵即逝，天气很快就会热起来，他们也是。  
除此之外他还分神想着些别的事情。  
“啊是泰一哥，”李东赫忽然停下，兴奋地提起了一个无论如何都不该出现在此时此地的名字，“我不是小狗，泰一哥才属狗哦，今年可是哥的本命年。”  
“……”  
李马克想自己的表情定是相当精彩，因为李东赫几乎立刻就明白发生了什么，他从李马克的大腿上翻身下来，假装不经意地瞥了一眼他的下半身，露出特有的、得意又促狭的表情。  
"呀！"他的语气就好像在李马克的阴茎上发现了什么毁灭全人类的大阴谋，“我明天就去告诉泰一哥，说李马克这家伙，听到他的名字就软了……”  
进化论真的成立吗？可是为什么人类进化了这么多年还是只长了两只手！  
这让李马克不知道该先捂住身上人的嘴，还是先堵住自己的耳朵，还是先把脸挡住。虽然对不起年龄最长的哥哥，但他此时此刻最不想听到的就是这个名字。  
他最后什么也没来得及做，因为李东赫又凑近了他，他双手托着腮，胳膊支在李马克的腰窝旁，很自然地带着一点撒娇和懊丧，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。  
“那换我来？”  
李马克没说话，点点头翻过身趴在了床上，这让李东赫几乎哽住了。恋人的身体此刻趴在他的眼前，他的脖子后面出了很多汗，头发还有些湿，肌肉线条从颈部顺着蝴蝶骨的方向延伸到背，再往下看是他结实的大腿，当然还有世界范围内李东赫最喜欢的那个屁股，好看又有力，即便李马克还有许多别的好处，即便后来也有了许多人看到了李马克的好，但至少，李东赫想，至少李马克的屁股如果有个后援会的话，理所当然该他做会长。  
现在的李东赫可以轻易地占有他了，把最难以启齿的春梦变成现实。他俯身亲了亲李马克颈侧那颗痣，力道轻得像棉絮，那人努力平静着自己，保持呼吸眼神如常，只有深粉色的耳廓暴露了他的紧张。  
李马克就是这样的人啊，他想，哥哥就是这样的人。对谁都真诚，做什么都认真，爱很认真，做爱也很认真。首尔下雪的夜里他们几乎每晚都胡搞在一起，他总是耐心细致地从脖子开始吻起，慢条斯理地磨到他发慌。有几个晚上他们都很累了，但谁也没叫停，床以外的一切都冷冰冰，除了对方的身体里世上没有其它温暖的地方好去。从血液到肌肤，到最后整个人都滚烫。你想不通李马克这样干燥正直的青年怎么会说那么多湿漉漉的荤话，李东赫甚至怀疑他有个dirty talk摘抄笔记本，而自己是个试验品，他观察他每一次的细微反应，下次再在他身上试些别的，他为自己这个合理猜想笑了出来，然后被李马克灌进了更多令人战栗的抚摸和不着边际的胡话，从耳廓、乳头还有毛细血管，到他的身体，像是要用这些东西把他腌渍并封存。李东赫觉得自己像是被浸透了，灵魂正在变得粘稠甜腻，与此同时身体又轻飘飘的。  
与钻研型选手相比，天赋型选手李东赫在搞屁股这件事情上的天赋显然称不上他对李马克屁股的热爱程度，第一次给他上的时候，李马克甚至提前给自己做了扩张。  
李马克就是这样的人。  
可是怎么会有李马克这样的人呢？李东赫从以前开始就想不通。像是某种本已灭绝的远古植物，有一颗金子做的心，却又比塌掉的流心馅还要软。在他身体里次第绽开的时候，戳得他又刺又痛，快乐得很不堪。  
“太喜欢了。”李东赫说。  
“什么？”  
“马克哥，还有哥哥的屁股。”  
李马克的眉毛又好笑地挑高了起来，李东赫有时候觉得它们有自己的独立人格。  
“所以到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的屁股？”  
“这也太难了吧，”李东赫把手指放在红肿的嘴唇上摩挲，一副认真在为难的样子，“哥现在是要吃自己屁股的醋吗？喜欢哥的屁股，最喜欢了，没有它可能一开始就不会喜欢你了，可是其他地方也好喜欢，大腿很好看，肩膀也很好看，我很喜欢，哥哥知道自己脖子后面有颗痣吗？也喜欢的，”他戳着李马克的腰窝让他翻了个身，另一只手去捏他的耳朵，“也喜欢耳朵的手感，还有眼睛，哎呀早说过了我跟你可不一样，不只娇气，还很贪心。”  
“啊……”忽然想起什么似地，李东赫眼睛开始发亮，“还有哥哥的这里，虽然有时候会把我弄得很疼，但大部分时候都很舒服，所以也喜欢的。”他忽然低头舔了一下李马克还软着的那东西。  
要不怎么说李马克是狮子座范本，在最后那下湿热的亲吻前，他意志坚定到甚至还能去数出他一句话就包含七个喜欢，说出喜欢对李东赫来说是件容易事，和李马克脑海里对东亚人的刻板印象不同，这让他心像是悬着，有点刺，有些慌张，有些酸。  
而李东赫还在喋喋不休：“因为太喜欢了，所以今天就不折腾哥了，下次再补回来吧。”  
他发出夸张的气球漏气的声音，向后倒去，和李马克并排瘫在床上。  
“早点休息吧，明天还要赶飞机呢，然后你们还要继续出国吧，是凌晨的航班么？”  
“我回去以后还要参加运动会呢，我……运动会……”李东赫伸出两只手指在空气中对着戳，故意怎么也对不上，“啊，还得抽时间去找泰一哥，告诉他李马克这家伙……”  
李东赫没机会把话说完，因为李马克这家伙拉过他的手腕，带着他的手直摸到自己的下体，那简直烫到他了。  
“说谎可不行。”李马克侧过身体，看着他说，循循善诱，一板一眼。  
好想睡他，在某个瞬间这四个字是李东赫大脑里唯一能思考的事情。所以你刚刚为什么就这样放过他了啊！是被这家伙传染了什么圣母病么？他在内心无声尖叫，当然要睡他，就算把他搞得不舒服也没关系，就算李马克很疼也要睡了他。  
失望、懊丧、后悔、不可置信，这一刻在李东赫十九年的人生中都能留下印记。  
像是能感知他内心的惊涛骇浪，李马克又凑近亲了亲他皱起的鼻尖。  
“受伤也不行”他说。  
李东赫忽然笑了起来，手里仍旧攥着他的下体。他笑起来会显得比实际年龄更小，眼睛里跳跃着恶作剧得逞的狡黠光芒，他的瞳仁不是纯粹的黑色，而是掺了蜜的棕色，红肿湿润的嘴唇微微张开，露出那一口不太整齐的牙齿——像是某种小动物，狡猾又美丽的小动物。  
在李马克有所反应之前，他已经在他的顶端和根部落下了许多潮湿的吻，他的口腔热得发烫，舌尖一下下地轻舔前端的沟褶，手指从根部开始触碰，跟着他舔舐的节奏上下撸动。  
李马克的膝盖开始发软了，他半坐起身体，手撑在床头上。李东赫也跟着向前挪动了脑袋，李马克的阴茎重新进入了那个湿热的空间里，如同李东赫做任何事情的风格，他在舔砥和吸他的时候也没有给自己留下任何余地，他柔软的嘴唇，湿滑的舌头，咽喉紧得要命，对于李马克完全勃起的东西来说，这空间显然太过狭小了，他尖利的犬齿时不时划过上面凸起的血管，也不知是有意还是无意，微妙的疼痛感像电流一样顺着毛细血管和脊椎传遍全身，痛感也会令人上瘾，这原来是真的。  
李东赫此时有些得意，他那条尾巴如果真有长出来的话现在大概已经摇到了天上。相比起搞屁股，他在口活上显然更有天赋；而相比起李马克本人，他的下体显然更为诚实。被需要的感受让李东赫的内心忽然安宁下来。他想每天向它打声招呼，在每个春天的早晨或者冬天的傍晚。他愿意向它敞开身体，以及内心，那些最柔软的地方，甚至倾吐心事。  
李马克在努力控制着自己不要用力按下那颗在他胯间忙活的脑袋，那太不体面，或者把人翻过来，钳住他的手腕，进入他还肿胀的穴口，看他在自己身下迎合颤抖，那太不体贴。  
体面又体贴的李马克在快要射出来的时候退出了对方的口腔，可还是有一些黏在了李东赫的鬓角，被他细细舔掉。  
两个人都又洗了一次澡，李马克还是偷用了李东赫的沐浴液，他想要跟他打声招呼来着，却发现对方已经睡着了。

起床也是李东赫早，窸窸窣窣地从被子里爬出来，穿衣服的时候碰到了窗帘，窗外已经是天光大亮了，一道阳光窜进室内，他忙把窗帘拉好，坐在床边穿鞋，再想起身的时候，衣服却被人拉住了。  
李马克一点动静也没有，还是趴着，头朝着另一边，不看他，只有手指勾住了他的衣服。  
不知怎地，李东赫就记起了他小时候的样子，李马克的小时候也是他的小时候。他看起来总是很薄。这话要是给现在的李马克听到大概要不服气地撩起上衣秀出核心，可也不是瘦弱，就是哪里都薄。  
第一次被问到喜欢的歌手时，李马克的回答也出乎意料。十几岁的孩子不会承认自己喜欢几乎同龄的青少年流行偶像，这会让他们显得浅薄，但这样的预设显然并不适用于李马克，他说起与自己同国籍的歌手时眼睛发亮，不知是不是错觉，连彼时还不太熟练的韩语都说得流利一些，李东赫站在摄像机后撇了撇嘴。浅薄么？是不怎么深刻，可是真挚自有力量。  
后来他就来找自己合唱他偶像的歌了，嘴唇抿成薄薄一片，仿佛已经做好了被拒绝的准备。他习惯这样咬着下嘴唇，看起来很是倔强，被本地的孩子们下意识排除在外的时候这样，被要求做不擅长的练习时也是这样，像把上好的黄油刀。可李东赫知道他每天会提前去练习室开加湿器，别人都以为是工作人员做的；练舞以后会把自己那块地板擦干，以防其他练习生踩上滑倒，他知道这把刀的刀刃处理成钝角，并不伤人。  
所以是李东赫自己的问题，是李东赫自己只要碰到他就像被加热过的黄油一样整个软下来，被轻易地从头到脚，剖个对穿。  
过了好一会儿，李马克终于忍不住喉咙痒咳了几声，他翻过身，顺势松开手，像是为自己难得的任性给对方添了麻烦而感到抱歉。  
“哥还可以再睡会儿呢。”李东赫说。  
他被压着的那侧耳朵睡到折了起来，这人却好像毫无知觉，李东赫伸手去把它翻了回来，不在预期内的亲密大概使他觉得有些窘迫，李马克的眼睛忽然睁大露出很多眼白，但李东赫没有收回手，拇指和食指捏着他的耳朵摩挲，小动物本能地就知道怎样让别的小动物感到安全，有时一点点肢体接触，就能让对方再次陷入安眠。  
房门在他背后轻柔地关上，宛如轻轻一吻。

那是四天还是五天以前？李马克想，从那天以后他再也没被太阳灼过眼。  
从首尔出发时是半夜，向西横跨欧亚大陆，一路都是沉甸甸的黑夜，李马克在昏沉的梦与梦之间向窗外看去，广袤的陆地没尽头，天永远不亮。  
基辅的白天也只是白天而已，天亮得不情不愿，雪也难化，扫到街角，脏兮兮地堆起来，不免带着些破败的观感，令李马克不禁想起他的故乡，北美的冬季是否也如此，寒得像永夜。  
这座城市看起来灰扑扑的，你能轻易看到政治在她身上留下的痕迹，她的一半是欧洲，第聂伯河边的公园、色彩明亮的矮房、砖铺的街道还有造型各异的教堂，另一半却是典型前苏联的面貌，居民楼密集整齐、俄式的塔楼，路边流动摊位卖着丑化普京的玩偶和苏联的老徽章。  
前一天夜里他们去乘地铁，末班地铁车厢里只有一名中年女人，穿着优雅得体只是有些旧了，他们这群吵闹的格格不入的异乡人在她眼中像是不存在，自顾自从外衣的深兜里掏出瓶啤酒一饮而尽。  
和教堂一样多的是剧院，MV取景地之一的建筑物有连接的裙楼，里面就有个排练厅。候场的时候他们听见流淌的钢琴声。排练厅陈旧宽敞，暖气开得不足有些冷，连带着从窗口照进来的阳光也是冷的。穿着芭蕾舞裙的少女们一字排开拉伸压腿，立式钢琴摆在角落，琴师早早坐好，随机奏出欢快的乐曲给她们节拍助兴。挺意外的，原来这种连这种日常训练都有钢琴现场伴奏，而不是放录音。  
那却是待在这座东欧城市的整个周期里唯一的明亮时刻。  
在那个时刻，李马克还是莫名其妙地想起了李东赫。他想到这家伙如果是个女孩好像也不错，会有蓬松的卷发和圆嘟嘟的脸，笑起来时有甜美的酒窝，你很难想象她老老实实练功压腿的样子，女孩李东赫大概只会跑到角落胡乱弹起进行曲，他为这想象中的画面笑了出来。事实上李东赫是只猫也可以，无论暴躁还是撒娇都不会输给任何一只网红小猫咪；就算他是只真正的小熊，李马克也愿意用自己的全部家当给他买蜂蜜。  
或许他持续了好几天的饥饿不是因为缺少食物，而是缺乏光合作用。  
他需要晒晒太阳。  
确切地说，李马克需要他的太阳。

“位于基辅历史悠久的安德里斜坡的高处，路过圣安德烈教堂就能看到一家饭店。”  
“乌克兰人代替果酱、奶油、奶酪，会在面包上撒盐，放上熏制的肥猪肉吃，这是他们数百年前就开始吃的传统食物……”  
“如果人们在冬季喝乌克兰特色的汤 borscht，据说还能预防感冒。”  
“哥是在念维基百科么？”  
非工作日李东赫很少能在早上八点起床，手机关静音睡到自然醒，这天也一样。他只是睡眠进入浅层，无意识地抬了下眼皮，连天亮没亮都没能分辨，就看到了手机屏幕上显示的名字，接是接了，打招呼却没什么好气。  
对方像是没料到他会接起，干瘪地叫了声“东赫呐”就没了下文，只有均匀的呼吸声证明电话仍在接通中。  
李东赫用力眨了几下眼，意识渐渐清明起来，沉默带来的尴尬随着沉默每延长一秒而疯狂增长着，他想着应该抖个什么无伤大雅的机灵打破这僵局，那边就开始背起了维基百科，或是餐厅测评之类的，语速缓慢却流畅。  
“是我们吃晚饭的地方，道英哥在网上查了介绍。”  
“然后你就记住了？”  
李马克几不可闻地嗯了一声，李东赫猜电话那头他大概又抿上了嘴，硬生生拦下了其它想说的话语，刚成年的rapper在这种时候格外懂得沉默是金的道理。可是没关系，没算过时差的任性，顾不上找话题只好连餐厅简介都全盘交代的急迫都替他说了，他是在说我很想你，他在说要是你和我一起。  
李东赫果不其然，再一次地，心软了下来。  
“我们敏亨，真的很聪明啊。”

初到韩国时，比起繁冗枯燥的练习和生活习惯差异，李马克觉得更难的是读懂同胞们的情绪，就算他们长着一样的黄皮肤说同样的语言，可他时常分不清人们什么时候是在开玩笑什么时候是真心又是什么时候藏着伤人的妒意。  
等到好容易领会了一点，难度又陡然升级成了李东赫。他分不清李东赫说的“喜欢”什么时候只是对他好奇什么时候是动了心什么时候是挂在嘴边的糖果什么时候需要回应，他也不知道这个人特有的那种委屈又倔强的神情，当它出现的时候他是在习惯性撒娇还是用他原话说“逗小动物”或者是真的怒火中烧。  
他们实在吵过太多次架，互相不服气、集体生活带来的不便利，可更多时候是词不达意理解偏差，只是少年意气的争吵，就算明白了是误解对方真实的想法，也较着劲地很难喊停，像是受到了严重干扰的信号发射端和接收器，因为无法被正确解读，只能徒劳地发出越来越刺耳的噪音。  
起初哥哥们还会插科打诨地劝解，在他们看来认真礼貌的加拿大优秀青年代表同快乐病毒感染全球的“我们东赫”，怎么都不可能是认真吵到不可开交，可经历过几次之后就知道识眼色地绕道走了，甚至找尽理由晚归。  
忙内吵架，全家都是池鱼。  
可就算再怎么生气，吵架吵到扰民，到头来李马克每天早上还是抢不过厕所。后来不仅抢不过厕所，在床上还抢不过被子，等到第二天早晨用着凉后的鼻音嘟嘟囔囔，李东赫就算仍然说着硬邦邦的话语，神情却会因为理亏而柔软下来，在这种时候如果李马克旁敲侧击地暗示自己饿了，李东赫就会“顺便”做点吃的分给他，也不失为一种百试百灵并能解决温饱的和解办法。  
直到很久以后李马克才发现他本无需如此，出考题的人其实一直在偷偷给他作弊。李东赫大部分时候都叫他“哥”，夸张地叫着“Mark Lee”时他总是很快活，舌头卷起来，L发出一点翘舌音；连名带姓规规矩矩叫他“李马克”的时候是开始有些不高兴，相当于黄牌警告；他几乎从没在人前叫过“李敏亨”的本名，而每一次都让李马克心惊，这样的时候他要不是气得上头想干他，就是神智涣散地正被他干。  
现在出现了第三种情况，夸他聪明。  
李东赫大概永远不会知道他的猜想虽不完全准确，却也相差不多，李马克的脑子里确实有个笔记本，不是dirty talk摘抄，当然不是，而是关于李东赫的反应——这倒也包括了dirty talk，老实说。  
“好吃吗？我是说，那家餐厅。哥那边是凌晨了吧？”  
“不好吃，也不是好不好吃的问题，就是吃不惯，”李马克老实回答，“现在是一点……三十二分。”他伸手按亮了床头的电子闹钟。  
“那边冷吗？跟首尔比呢？雪很厚吧。”  
“刚到的前两天从早到晚一直下雪，但也有人扫，所以街上还好，公园里有些地方雪很厚。室外气温很低，但是首尔风更大，”李马克顿了顿，“本来真的有点冷，可是现在又热起来了。”  
“所以，热起来了的哥给我打电话难道是要phone sex吗？”  
加拿大五好青年消化了一会儿这个突如其来的脑回路，又思考起应该跟耶稣基督还是别的哪路神仙起誓，他本来真的没有这个想法。  
就在他梗住的这么一会儿，对面那人已经给他下了结论，“呀，原来是真的啊。”  
所以你看，做个老实人也没什么不好，偶尔不老实一次都像是被人逼的。

高潮来得比他的想象中更强烈和持久，李马克在自己手里抽搐着射出来的时候，李东赫已经快过了不应期，高潮带来的疲惫感席卷了他，嘴唇颤动，轻声哼着不成调的歌曲。手机早就被放开，斜斜靠在枕头上，于是李马克只能看到他从下巴到脖子这一截，其实大部分时间里他们都没拍到真正忙活着的重点部位，李东赫在床上远没他自己想象中那么放得开，李马克早知道的。可他还是看着他的脸射了，他高潮的时候脸红得烫手，舌头下意识伸出来一点舔着嘴唇，喉咙里发出呜咽声，棕色的眼睛睁得圆滚滚，一动不动，眼珠上蒙着层水汽，看起来其实有点呆，像是丛林中跃出的一头鹿，突然暴露在汽车大灯的强光线里，动弹不得。  
李马克发现自己真心喜欢他这样的时刻，并深刻反省了自己潜意识里的危险因子。  
“对不起……”他舔了舔嘴唇，哑着嗓子。  
“啊？”  
“晚上在餐厅，和哥哥们一起喝了点酒，热蜂蜜酒，我想我热起来是因为喝了酒。”  
李东赫从大懵的困意中醒转，科科科地笑了起来，笑声水泡一样轻快地上浮，在李马克的耳边脆生生地破掉，“所以呢？是为了喝酒道歉么？哥不是都已经成年了。”  
“所以刚才有点晕，忘了应该先亲亲你的。”  
这是难得的，李东赫也没接下去的一句话，他还在笑着，声音却沉下去一些，像是闷在罐子里。  
他笑着笑着就拿起了手机，李马克看着镜头扫过他房间的地板、床单、床头的夜灯和码得整齐的鞋盒，然后突如其来的光线在周遭一片漆黑中刺痛并点亮了他。  
李东赫一把拉开了窗帘，不服输似地向他宣告：“首尔也下雪啦！”  
那是上个冬天首尔的最后一场雪，倒春寒以后，天气迅速地暖和起来，到李马克回国时，已经连化雪后留下的水渍都被蒸发干净。

直到在sns上刷出“初雪”实时趋势的那一刻，这个冬天的李马克才忽然想起了年初那次荒唐情事，不由面红耳赤，手指都蜷缩起来。保姆车内一片寂静，队友们抓紧时间补眠，睡得浑浑噩噩，李马克坐直身体，看到两排前，记忆里的另一位主人公，毛茸茸的脑袋睡到鬓角翘起。  
下车的时候，不知谁说了句“下雪了啊”，只见李东赫慢悠悠地扭过头来，电影慢镜头似地，看向他在的方位，那眼神漫不经心的，李马克甚至不确定他是否有真的看见自己，但还是用手指戳了戳自己右侧的鬓角，他就抬手把自己翘起的鬓角抹平，转身下车，像一条鱼投进了清冽的冷空气和明灭的闪光灯里。  
年头到年尾，也不过一恍神的工夫。  
李东赫最近在避开他，李马克察觉到了。事实上，嘴是能亲的，抱也还给抱，他们认得彼此的身体，行程间隙仓促做爱也很爽，但好像也只剩了爽而已。  
原来感情也有不应期么，李马克想。  
李东赫近来多了个新乐趣，无论是刚睡醒的凌晨还是行程结束后李马克回到宿舍的凌晨，他会在任何时候不分场合不分地点开口问他“哥今天要不要跟我看电影”，李马克只要停下来想想这一天的行程安排，他就会“算了算了，哥太忙了”这样说着轻快跑开。  
他们从来不是非得一起看电影这样的情侣关系，事实上，两人从音乐到电影，审美上的差异一直都很大，和他们俩在其它方面的差异一样大。并不是黑与白、阴与阳、西瓜汁与番茄酱的那种极端对立，只是不一样，哪儿哪儿都不一样。  
另一位来自北美的队友曾经八卦地询问他，跟李东赫两个人单独行程的时候你们俩有什么话好说。  
“还挺多的呀，”李马克掰着手指数，彼时他们已经睡在一起有些时日，被问及这样的问题不免有些怀疑人生，于是他反问徐英浩：“我们真的有那么不一样？”  
“你觉得你们哪里很像么？”  
“我们不是特别不像的地方都还挺相像。”  
被所有人艳羡身高的芝加哥人笑成一团，小鸟依人地蜷在李马克身上。

李马克也不是不明白队友为何有此观感。他和李东赫总在较劲，从小就是，相当长的时间里他们是唯二的同龄人，十几岁的小男孩不可能对彼此服气，李东赫总在做些看起来“不正确”但他还偏偏说得很有理的事情，李马克觉得自己是为对方好才总忍不住为他操心，那时候他们为谁正确吵得面红耳赤，都不明白人与人相处同调比正确更重要。  
这种无声的较量后来延续下去，吵架的起因他俩各占一半，可喜欢是李东赫先说的，比他先了几百几千次，爱却是李马克先讲的，接吻也是他主动的，就在前一项成就达成的几秒钟之后，可第一次上床是李东赫蓄谋已久的。  
有段时间李马克挺恨他这样，如果李东赫的迫近是来源于不安全感和对他的依赖就好了，那样的话李马克早可以把他搞得下不了床——在休息的日子里——当然是，用情话灌满并淹没他。可是李东赫的主动只是为了跟他较劲，李东赫的迫近只是为了不想输，在相当长的一段时间里，他都是这样认为的。  
是不是到了要退一步的时候？李马克在这个格外疲惫的冬天里很多次这样想，可他想不通先说出分手这两个字到底是算他赢还是算他输，更重要的是，如果这是最后一次较劲，他想赢，却也不想李东赫输。  
这样淘气别扭任性小心眼还记仇的家伙，没有我可怎么办呢？  
救世主为他的羊群感到难过。  
茫然和焦虑的恶性循环一直持续到12月初，李马克第一次知道除了在床上生理性的液体，李东赫还会为他掉下旁的泪水。  
原来你会为我哭么？这想法有些甜蜜，甜蜜得很危险。它带给李马克隐秘的快慰，是想着努力忍住眼泪那张脸就可以射在自己手里的那种快慰。

在那之后，年底的密集行程前，他们短暂地放了个假。首都圈的众人各回各家，几位外国友人也各有安排出门玩耍，没有人想跟同事一起休假。  
李马克一夜没睡好，听着声音数各扇房门一次次打开又关上。在体内那个发动机人格的驱使下，他上午还是去了趟公司，吃午饭的时候想起前几天电脑被郑在玹借走，便问他电脑是否留在宿舍里。这哥哥信息惯来回得慢，收到回复说“就在我桌上，你自己进屋拿。谢谢啦”的时候，李马克正好走到宿舍门口。  
其实没想过宿舍里还会有别人，李马克却还是敲了敲门，听着房间里丁零当啷一阵响动起初还以为是家里进了贼。  
给他开门的李东赫看起来确实不像什么正人君子，他单脚站着，只穿了一只拖鞋，身上是件匆忙套上所以穿反了的T恤，看到是他眼角才松弛地耷拉下来，又单脚蹦回床上坐着，脚趾微微蜷缩。  
“怎么是你啊？”  
李马克一边眉毛不受控地飞了起来，嘴唇张合几次想不出合适的问话。  
“我还以为是宿舍阿姨。”  
这人好像天生就有读他心的本事，李马克有时会这样想，这样的想法不好，至少他不该对此习以为常。  
李东赫吸了吸鼻子，把被子披在了身上，李马克这才注意到房间窗户打开了不小的角度。  
“别关，一会儿就热了。”只是朝窗户看了一眼，还顾不得做出任何举动，李东赫就这样告诉他。  
他很难不对此习以为常：关于李马克这个人，他知道的和他自己不知道的，李东赫都知道。就算他一声不吭只是用眼睛盯着他看，李东赫也总能明白他想问什么关心什么准备做什么，密不透风的外壳之下流淌的是关切、担心还是责备。李马克有时候也很想吐槽自己：你不说他怎么会知道呢？你不问怎么确定他的看起来知道了就是真的知道了？  
他于是绕到门后，捡出了李东赫没找着的另一只拖鞋。  
“别光脚走。”  
“本来也没有。”  
他摸了摸鼻子，露出一点不自在的神情，这很罕见，至少在他俩独处时很罕见。李东赫向来不屑于在他面前隐藏情绪，大概也算是跟他较劲的其中一种表现。  
“我来……拿电脑。”李马克指了指郑在玹的书桌，“还以为你回家了。”  
“太累了，”他两只脚垂在床边荡，“不如留下来睡觉。”  
“一直睡到现在？”  
“十点就起来了，饿醒的，自己做了点吃的，然后看了会儿电影就又睡着了。”  
“哥哥吃过了么？”  
李马克开始后悔自己在外面吃了午饭。  
因着那一点点打开的窗，他们能听见城市演奏自己的乐曲：发动机的引擎声、不耐烦的喇叭声、冬季特有的那种喑哑的风声还有各种人类活动造成的窸窣声响，永无休止、单调无趣，又安稳柔软得像一床被子。  
他终于没忍住问：“电影……”  
“什么？”  
你不说他怎么会知道呢？  
你不问怎么确定他的看起来知道了就是真的知道了？  
李马克顿住了，大部分时间里他并非拙於言词，只是习惯性要精挑细选出最恰当的字眼、最妥帖的措辞。可只有在面对李东赫的时候，他好像是真的嘴笨口拙，他能想出一百种措辞包裹真心，李东赫也有一百零一句话等着跟他绕圈子。深思熟虑没有意义，对付这家伙，字斟句酌永远比不上直抒胸臆脱口而出。  
“东赫是不是生我的气了？”他的手下意识握成了拳头，没给对方回答的时间，他自顾自继续问道：“是因为毕业，对吗？哇，我一开始根本没想明白，还真以为东赫是因为我没答应你看电影才生气呢，可是后来觉得你看起来也不是真的特别想跟我一起看电影，东赫自己也知道的吧，你真心想做什么事的时候，不达到目的是不可能的。而且在玹哥说你每天结束行程回宿舍洗完澡就睡了，还说果然是未成年啊，所以我那时候真的一点儿都想不明白……”  
他又露出那种表情了，李东赫想，薄薄的嘴唇拉成一条线，看向你的时候视线从不闪躲，李马克今天出门戴了眼镜，镜片没有阻隔他的视线，反而让他眨眼的频率变得缓慢，看起来真挚而无辜。这是什么加拿大人的礼节么？李东赫被他盯得发毛，暗自腹诽。如果一幅画一杯冰饮料一个西瓜有知觉，在这样的注视里大概也会产生自己比在世上的亿万同类都更值得珍惜的错觉，何况李东赫，区区一个人类。  
“一直到前几天，前天，经纪人哥让我给dream的每个人留一封信，说等我毕业以后才会给你们看，我写完以后哥问怎么只有五封？”李马克学着经纪人的语气，他学得很糟糕，李东赫想，我能做得比他好一百倍。  
“我的潜意识把东赫忘记了，它以为东赫肯定是跟我一起的，东赫明明一直都跟我在一起的。我是到那件事才想到，东赫也是这么想的对吗？所以从那时候，从第一次埋怨我不陪你看电影的时候，或者比那还更早，你就已经在生我气了是不是……那东赫这次真的气了好久啊。”  
开什么玩笑，李东赫本想这样讲。但他很快意识到李马克连一个字也没说错。淘气别扭任性小心眼还记仇，吵架时他被李马克一项项指摘过的那些词语，没关系，这次可以统统一起用上。  
他确实在生气，从知道李马克要毕业起就陷入愤怒的漩涡，可问题是他有什么立场感到愤怒呢？这不是李马克的错，这甚至不是一个错误，他明明早就收到了大写加粗的剧透警告。可他仍难免在日程一天天的迫近中感到愈发的难过、焦虑和被抛下，他对这样的自己很失望，李马克本不应承受李东赫无理的情绪。  
事实上生活不会有很大不同，他们还会在一个宿舍，有着绝大部分重叠的行程，就算早上抢厕所的时候见不到，保姆车上也得挤挤挨挨坐在一起。  
他明白的，却不能理解。这个人，他嫌弃了很多年也喜欢了很多年的这个人，明明还是他的，但又已经不是他的了。  
原来世界上真存在这样的事情，令人伤心得不讲道理。

他们俩的相处中从没出现过眼下这种情形，李马克断断续续说了一长篇，而李东赫一句话都说不出来，不仅话说不出来，他也无处可逃。  
他只好又揉了揉鼻子，突如其来被李马克披露心事令他不自在，极了。现在他的整个鼻尖都红起来了，因为羞赧，说话音色也不自觉地带上了些瓮声瓮气，没在刻意撒娇，却是最让他招架不住的那种。  
李东赫天生就知道怎么对付加拿大人，李马克对此深有体会。  
“哥写了什么……经纪人哥让你写的信，写了什么？”  
“是秘密哦，不过给东赫写的可以说，我说拜托东赫了。”  
“切”李东赫故意不屑得很大声，“那群家伙才用不着拜托给我吧，别说有两个比我大的，渽民啊，我拜托他还差不多，钟辰乐，我养不起他啊，至于志晟，我们忙内，我看辰乐把他养得挺好。”  
“那就拜托东赫照顾好自己吧。”  
李马克伸手去摸他的后脑勺，顺着向下，摸到脊骨凸出的那一节就停住，再从头开始，带着些安抚的意味，又像是在讨饶。直到李东赫一直梗着的后颈寸寸融化，柔软下来。  
“所以东赫喜欢的那部电影，去看了两遍那么喜欢的，到底是讲什么呢？”  
“没想让你跟我看那部的……哥对摇滚乐又不感兴趣。不过那片子大部分讲的也不是摇滚就是了，而是关于一个天才、一个艺术家，他没有办法获得俗世的幸福，他努力过……很努力，可就是没有办法。后来他刚刚触碰到幸福，就发现自己要死了。”  
说着“要死了”的时候，李东赫也僵直着倒下，上半身陷进被子里。他以为李马克这样对目标专注忠诚的家伙恐怕很难明白：要成为天才，成就一个艺术家的传奇，到底要经历什么舍弃什么奉献什么，你要野心勃勃又敏感脆弱，目标是星辰大海，也得能感知三公里外的昆虫扇动了翅膀。这样的人，这样的人们，他们的人生不再有余地留给普通人所定义的幸福生活：唯一的爱人、婴儿的哭闹、圣诞节全家福里红配绿的丑毛衣、退休以后去郊外买独栋别墅养一只猫和两条狗。  
而成为天才的吸引力到底有多大，李马克想自己其实也没有李东赫所以为的那么钝感。鼓点和光影交错营造出近似朝圣的氛围，山呼海啸的爱戴压过耳返里的节拍，就算偶像的舞台是精心装饰过的漫不经心，要举重若轻，要若无其事，擦汗的时间点，飞吻朝向哪台摄像机，少女们的尖叫要享受多久再伸手比“嘘”，可在这些以外，总还是会有那么两三个眨眼的空隙，是真正的即兴，是不受控的the moment。在这样的瞬间，从平日的软沓沓里奇异地长出了锐度，李东赫会变成一个小个子的拳击手，一拳一拳击打观众的耳膜和心脏，因为高音把身体拉成一张弓，脖子上的青筋根根凸出，耳朵涨红得近乎透明，像拦腰折断一朵带刺的花，又凶又靓，像在经历一场高潮。

想到高潮这两个字的时候，李马克就变得不太好。  
李东赫此时忽然撑着自己从一团被子里坐起来，双膝跪在床上，嘴唇飞快地贴上了他的，惬意悠闲得像是说“天气真好，出去散个步吧。”嘴唇的碰触轻得像羽毛，可他的舌头笨拙地钻进了他的齿缝中间，笨拙，但是热切，李马克想他上午那顿吃的可能是牛奶泡谷物麦片。  
李马克发誓他只懵了一下，很快安静地回吻他，在对方温热的口腔里舔舐他的上颚和每一寸的牙床，认真的态度像个牙科医生。李东赫在想到这个形象比喻的时候，没忍住轻笑起来，结果咬到了牙医的舌头。  
他为此有些抱歉，主动伸手去拉李马克的手，一根根握住他的手指往自己的腰上带，他的腰很软，在舞台上和在床上总能弯到不可思议的程度，李马克尝过这甜头，他于是觉得自己真的更不好了。  
交换唾液的行为进行了好一会儿，直到李马克觉得自己的牛仔裤实在有些太紧，嘴唇分开的时候，李东赫双手捧着他的脑袋，目光炯炯地瞪着。他的上身还裹在那件空荡荡的衣服里，那件T恤穿反了，他的鼻尖红红的，嘴唇又湿又肿，是被他亲的，他的膝盖有些跪不住了，下意识向两边分开，像是封写着李马克名字的邀请函。  
作为一名懂礼貌的绅士，他得拆开他，不是吗？  
再次陷入那一堆被子的时候，李东赫用力地眨了眨眼，冬日午后自带安宁的氛围，安宁得让他怀疑粘腻湿热的现在进行时不过是个幻觉。所以他恍惚地任凭手腕被扣紧，双手拉过头顶，随便套上的家居裤被脱到膝盖骨，李马克的手落在他的大腿上，手掌很热，可他低头舔他大腿内侧的时候，金属镜架带着室外的凉气刮蹭着敏感的皮肤，李东赫在起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的同时回了神，他终于知道此刻在发生的一切并非幻觉，条件反射般地夹紧了膝盖。  
现在那双手伸进了他的T恤里，在他的腰侧胡乱摸索，而更多的吻落在他的肚子上，事实上李东赫不能确定那算是吻还是啃咬，有点痒，也有点疼，快感随着棉质T恤一点点被推高而蔓延，让他全身发麻，他干脆拉着T恤下摆整个高高掀起，自己用嘴咬住。  
现在，李东赫真的被拆开了。  
他不算是顶漂亮那种男孩子，可是没上妆的脸上有一点雀斑，从脖颈到腰腹有好几颗痣，好像上帝在造人的时候也偏爱他，多撒了一小把芝麻。  
他们叫他什么来着？小巧的巧克力球？有那么一瞬间李马克真的想要把他吃掉，字面意义上的吃掉，吃进肚子里那种吃掉，他俯下身去咬他凸起的锁骨，把锁骨下方那颗痣啃得湿漉漉。他在右侧的乳头边上绕了一会儿，等软绵绵的颗粒被刺激得充血变硬，才猝不及防地咬住它，用牙齿叼起来，用舌尖去挑逗。  
一波又一波强烈的快感让李东赫觉得自己快要被煮熟了，只有一半，右边那一半，他想叫出声，想让忙于在他右侧作乱的人也管管他的另一边，可他没有办法，他的嘴里还含着自己的衣服，于是只能发出些含混的呻吟，唾液浸湿了他嘴里那一小团布料。  
李马克就真的碰也没碰他的左边，唇舌顺着肋骨向下挪移，身下这个人一直在发抖，他抖得很厉害，李马克起初以为他冷，可他顾不上去关窗户了。  
磨人的前戏进行了好一会儿，直到手指轻车熟路摸到他的下面，带出好些液体，有点粘稠，泛着水光。像是熟烂的水果，又软又甜，又像是雨季的河流，情潮丰沛。李马克这时候才明白，颤抖是因为他已经很久没有被这样碰过了。  
他反手把那点粘液抹在了他蜜色的胸口。  
他的迦南美地，流奶与蜜，与芝麻。  
即便穴口已经湿得一塌糊涂，李马克还是用上了很多润滑剂，乳液带着手指的温度注入李东赫的体内，他逐渐平静下来，身体变得柔软，为他打开，奇怪的是，李马克发现自己在这一刻也获得了读懂眼神的超能力，“我快要死掉了，你再不进来我真的要死掉了”，李东赫的眼睛浸泡在生理性的泪水中盯着他，一动不动地跟他说话。  
李马克终于让自己进入他的身体时，李东赫挺起了腰背迎合他，他的腰又折出了那种不可思议的角度，像是会被他的下体从中间剖开似的。他进得很深，交合处发出粘稠的声音，髋骨撞上他打开的臀部和大腿根，勃发的阴茎反复磨过他体内最脆弱的那一点。李东赫没有坚持多久就快要到了，他每一次挺起腰背都在哆嗦，前端颤巍巍地开始吐出液体。  
李马克终于明白了之前做爱所缺少的那种感觉是什么，很奇怪吧，和李东赫做爱让他觉得充实。  
他呻吟得断断续续，嘴巴里还叼着那一团衣服，他的嘴唇一张一合，像月光下一尾湿漉漉的鱼。  
不想成全他，李马克不想做他的海水。  
他是救世主。  
他要做他的光和盐。  
所以他在李东赫试图伸手抚慰自己前端的时候，攥住了他的手腕。李东赫使劲眨了一下眼睛，有成颗的泪水掉下来，他有些愣住了，李马克不经常这么干，他在床上也循规蹈矩，在意对方的感受，做爱之前要先接吻。但他很快松开了嘴里湿透的衣角，用眼睛告诉李马克快换点别的东西放进来，比如跟他接吻，他明白之前无声的较劲和疏远到底还是让对方受到了伤害。  
李东赫最终没碰自己一下，就被操射了，他蜷起脚趾，绞紧的肠壁令他可以清晰描绘出李马克阴茎上的每一根血管，他的甬道里很热，热到李马克担心他在发烧。

“不要去……”此时李马克刚刚高潮过的下体还留在李东赫的身体里，脑袋埋在他的肩窝里胡乱磨蹭，全世界再不会有别人比此刻的他离李东赫更近一点了。  
“什么？”  
“天才、艺术家……哪里都不要去。”  
他老实地在嘬吮的间隙回答他，湿热的嘴唇划过他干燥的皮肤，留下唾液的痕迹。  
李东赫起初有点愣住了，他飞快眨了几下眼睛，垂下头避开了对方视线的碰触，李马克伸手来抬他的脸，他手上用了点儿劲，把李东赫的头捧起来，半强迫性质地看他眼睛，这段时间以来在他眼瞳中一直跃动着的、能灼伤人的火苗一下子全部熄灭了，突然间他乖顺得像条羊绒毯。  
“要是没有我，马克哥可怎么办呢？”  
羊绒毯笑起来，带着被太阳晒过一整天的味道和蓬松度，像是拿他没办法，可他明明对他有的是办法。  
他笑得极动情，还在他身体里的那根东西比李马克更直观地感受到他快乐时胸腔的震颤和心跳的频率。  
怎么会忘了呢？他们本就是世上最了解彼此的人。比起被命运的红线系在一处的小朋友们，李敏亨和李东赫是被一次次较劲一趟趟红眼航班一段段疲惫的行程绑在一起的，他们一起去过了很多地方又像是哪里都没去过，运气好的话吃了当地特色食物就算到此一游，更多的时候只是用乏善可陈的飞机餐果腹。  
他们确实不相像不合拍不是同类，少年心气比爱意重要，却又输给了时间。  
填满差异巨大的两人间那些沟壑的是没人能比身边这个人更明白的辛苦，是最先接触到的对方的体液其实是互相靠着肩膀睡觉时流下的口水，是你自愿放弃的李东赫的童年李敏亨也同样无福消受，是你人生中最糟的那些时刻同样也是我的，而你最糟糕的模样其实也并不很糟。  
像砂砾进入一只蚌，不管能不能变成珍珠，绝大多数不能，可痛是真的。这个人是自己的痛苦本身，却也是痛苦的慰藉。  
要是没有李敏亨，李楷灿可怎么办呢？  
要是没有李东赫，李马克可怎么办呢？

直到李东赫摘下他的眼镜，用手指反复摩挲他的眼角，李马克才意识到自己在哭。  
那是一次无声的哭泣，可李马克连哭都很认真，哭得五官扭曲肝肠寸断，哭得像是这辈子都不会再有眼泪了。那些泪水夺眶而出，丝毫不顾及他本人的意志，李东赫的双手都盖不住，漏过指缝在他的肩窝聚成一汪，再顺着颈部线条流到他的身下，在李马克的想象中，李东赫整个人都被浸泡在了自己的眼泪里。  
哪里也不会去的，李东赫心想。李马克的耳朵在他眼前支棱着，可他没有空余的手来为非作歹了，只好对着它们吹气，这个人软乎乎的耳朵总造成很好说话的假象，对，是假象。全世界没有人比李东赫了解得更清楚了，李马克其实什么也没听进去，他只管埋头冲着自己早就考虑好的方向去，专心致志、目标明确，像见着骨头的小狗。  
包括李东赫说“爱你”，包括他揪着他的耳朵说“最喜欢哥哥了”，到头来这人连一句都没听到心里去。可是没关系的，李东赫想，你怎么能指望小狗轻易相信人类的爱意。哥哥听不见也没关系，不明白也没关系，我会揪着你的耳朵不让你往高墙上撞，会说很多很多遍更多更多遍的爱，会一直陪着你，直到有一天残缺的李楷灿也长成完整的个体，而李马克不需要我也没有关系，在那天到来以前，会一直和哥哥相依为命，我哪里都不会去。  
可他最终什么也没说，只是咬了一口他的耳朵，恶狠狠地留下了齿印，李马克的耳朵上可能真的没长神经，他一声也没吭。  
除了两人的呼吸，没有人出声，李东赫用双手捂着他的眼睛，所以世上没有留下任何关于这次哭泣的证据。李马克有种预感如果自己就这样哭下去，在某个时刻李东赫的身体会凝出白花花的盐。

可惜在啜泣完全停止以前，他们就睡着了。  
李马克中途醒来一次，李东赫睡相很糟，可他睡着的脸无辜又纯良，上半身和他紧靠在一起，手指还插在他的头发里。他于是保持着依偎的姿态重新躺下，即使这样的姿势并不怎么舒适。  
走直线的思维模式让李马克想起刚刚提到的那部电影，他确实从来对摇滚乐没什么兴趣，可是很多年前在加拿大的电台里听过那个传奇乐队的歌曲，他不知道歌名，只记得其中一句歌词。  
Forever is our today.  
爱是恒久忍耐，他们会长命百岁。

THE END


End file.
